<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lights, Camera, ACTION! by GoldenBuddle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620704">Lights, Camera, ACTION!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenBuddle/pseuds/GoldenBuddle'>GoldenBuddle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baby Masky AU [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Funny, Gen, i guess, not edited, so you've been warned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:27:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenBuddle/pseuds/GoldenBuddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“…Oh shit.” Jeff rasped out. Above the box, In Skully’s hands, was a unmistakable red camera. It wasn’t a camcorder, but it was still a camera, a device to record things.</p><p>The masked man started to rapidly chatter something as he turned it over in his hands.</p><p>This was bad. Really bad. Everyone in the Manor knew Skully spent almost his entire days with the twins. He can’t have a camera, especially since he didn’t know how the twins react to them.</p><p>Jane stepped forward, “Skully, uh, can you put that back? I’m sure there’s something better than a camera in it-“ As Jane spoke, she slowly walked up to him, but after a few steps, Skully suddenly turned and booked it. The camera firmly in his hands.</p><p>As Skully turned the corner, Jeff folded his arms. “…Well we’re fucked.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baby Masky AU [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A ragged grin stretched across Jeff’s face as he kicked in the front door. “Honey! I’m home!” He roughly sang before laughing and turning around to grab something behind him.<br/></p>
<p>As he working to drag in a large, dinged and broken box, a few of the mansions inhabitants popped their heads out of their hiding places and they made their way to him.</p>
<p>One by one, Jane, Eyeless Jack, BEN, Sally, and surprisingly, Skully, though he was the last and no one seemed to notice his appearence, appeared in the main room of the manor.</p>
<p>“See, I was following Masky and Hoodie on their missions because I was-“ “An idiot?” Jane suddenly interrupted. “<i>No</i>, I was <b><i>bored</i></b>. now shut up.” Jeff muttered as he finally finished dragging in the giant box.</p>
<p>“Anyway, I got this and I’m sharing it with you.” Jeff rasped out as the crooked smile returned.</p>
<p>He stepped to the side and in a theatrical manner swung open the flaps of the box. “The Twins won’t be back for a bit but we should still hurry.”</p>
<p>“This is a bad idea.” Eyeless stated as BEN and Sally rushed forward to start digging into the box. No one stopped them as they started to pull newspapers out of the box.</p>
<p>Jeff tilted his head before rasping out a, “So?”</p>
<p>“So, we shouldn’t be doing this.” Jane tacked on as she glared. “You know how Slender feels about leaving us all alone, and you just go and do this?” Her tone was sharp and Jeff just rolled his eyes as he tilted his head back as a response.</p>
<p>“As long as no one tells the twins or Slendy we’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>“Slender always finds out.” Eyeless snapped as both BEN and Sally scurried away from the box, holding items in their hands. No one stopped them though Jane did sigh.</p>
<p>“He doesn’t always find out.” Jeff frowned, “He doesn’t know about Skully!” Skully jumped slightly at the surprise of being pointed at out of no where.</p>
<p>Both Eyeless and Jane seemed to straighten up at the sight of him. Or, sound of him for Eyeless’ case.</p>
<p>“Look he’s quiet enough that even Jack didn’t notice him appear!” Jeff snapped as he started to rock on his heals. He was done with this, they’ve kept Skully hidden, a whole person, why couldn’t they keep a single box hidden from Slender?</p>
<p>Eyeless crossed his arms as Skully stepped around the talking trio and towards the box. “Well excuse me for not being alert constantly.” Eyeless snapped. “It’s not like this place is mostly soundproofed and the Proxies are trained to be silent around even the most heightened of senses.”</p>
<p>At that, Jeff’s grin stretched wider, “Yeah! But the thing is he isn’t a proxy! Atleast, not yet! But still! He isn’t one!”</p>
<p>Eyeless just dropped his arms to his sides. “When this blows up don’t come running to me.” With that said the Demon just turned and left the room.</p>
<p>And as Eyeless crossed the threshold of the door, Skully made an excited chattering noise immediately causing Jeff and Jane to turn to him before pausing.</p>
<p>“...Oh shit.” Jeff rasped out. Above the box, In Skully’s hands, was a unmistakable red camera. It wasn’t a camcorder, but it was still a <i>camera</i>, a device to record things.</p>
<p>The masked man started to rapidly chatter something as he turned it over in his hands.</p>
<p>This was bad. Really bad. Everyone in the Manor knew Skully spent almost his entire days with the twins. He can’t have a camera, especially since he didn’t know how the twins react to them.</p>
<p>Jane stepped forward, “Skully, uh, can you put that back? I’m sure there’s something better than a camera in it-“ As Jane spoke, she slowly walked up to him, but after a few steps, Skully suddenly turned and booked it. The camera firmly in his hands.</p>
<p>As Skully turned the corner, Jeff folded his arms. “...Well we’re fucked.”</p>
<p>———</p>
<p>After an unknown amount of time had passed, Skully was barrelling down the mansion’s hallways.</p>
<p>The camera he managed to wrestle from the box was held tightly in his gloved hands and had a steady blinking light going off next to the off button.</p>
<p>It was full.</p>
<p>His mask drifted from door to door as he ran, and when none gave him what he was looking for he quickly moved on to the next one. He kept running and running until he finally found what he was looking for, a slightly dinged brown door.</p>
<p>It looked the same as the other doors, but for some reason, it thrilled Skully and he immediately ran to it before starting bang on it.</p>
<p>A voice answered back, “A minute!” Whoever was behind the door held a young boyish voice.</p>
<p>But Skully didn’t seem to care about the youngness of the voice, he just bounced on his feet in barely constrained glee.</p>
<p>And then the door opened. And it revealed the room was owned by BEN. Behind him lay a sprawling amount of computers and tech, and apparently that just made Skully even more excited.</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s you. What is it?” The young pre-teen’s voice was slightly cold as he stared at Skully. The proxy in training didn’t seem to care as he bounced. He chattered something before shoving his camera forward slightly, he poked at the blinking light, and then he pointed at one of the laptops behind BEN.</p>
<p>The pre-teen ghost just glowered at Skully. “...Fine, give me a moment.” After that, he slammed the door shut into Skully’s face. The proxy in training only slightly paused in his excited bouncing as BEN audibly was heard moving around.</p>
<p>A few quick beats of mostly silence passed before the door opened again. BEN just shoved an old laptop and a few cords into Skully’s arms before he slammed the door shut again. Skully quickly turned and fled down the hallway again. He got what he came for, and now it’s time to see what he had.</p>
<p>Eventually, he made it to the Twin’s room and quickly hurried inside. It was still mostly a mess, but there was a third bed in the corner of the room, and Skully quickly hurried to it. With excited movements, he dropped down onto the bed and flicked open the laptop.</p>
<p>He couldn’t sit still as the laptop slowly booted up before it automatically signed in. Once that was done, he immediately switched open a panel on the side of the camera before pulling out a long wire. He didn’t even pause as he shoved it into the correct computer slot.</p>
<p>A loading bar appeared on the computer and subsequently quickly filled. Once filled, the bar vanished and a folder replaced it. It was filled to the brim with a lot of numbered videos.</p>
<p>Skully immediately started to bounce as he clicked on the first video.</p>
<p>———</p>
<p>The camera narrowed in onto the shirtless Jeff while he was standing in a darkened kitchen in what looked like to be his pajamas.</p>
<p>In front of him laid a giant expensive-looking fridge and behind him laid a grand looking window covered in dark curtains. The time could’ve been nighttime, but the streaks of light coming from the gaps in the curtains betrayed that thought.</p>
<p>The camera shook slightly as it slipped to the side. A gloved finger appeared before quickly vanishing. It wobbled slightly as Jeff blearily moved closer to the fridge.</p>
<p>The camera zoomed in on the teen even more, and after a moment the fuzziness of the distance faded into clarity revealing Jeff’s splotchy pale mottled back. It was covered in burn marks in something close to a liquid pattern and looked like it at one point hurt him horribly. But right now, it looked healed.</p>
<p>As Jeff pulled open the fridge the burn scars pulled tightly against his mostly healthy-looking skin. He didn’t seem to care though, as he was already bending down and digging through the fridge. While the sounds of clanking bottles and dishes filled the kitchen the light from the fridge filled the room and smoothly landed on the curtains behind him.</p>
<p>The camera just zoomed in closer to where Jeff’s face would be.</p>
<p>And after another moment had passed, the teen was standing up with a red and blue metallic-looking bottle with a red cap in his hands.</p>
<p>The camera shook slightly as Jeff uncapped the can and put the nozzle in his mouth. A quick beat passed before he pressed down with his finger and the sound of whipped cream escaping its metallic prison filled the room, and then said whipped cream quickly started to drip down Jeff’s scarred and more importantly, <i>open</i> cheeks.</p>
<p>The camera shook as the cameraman seemed to barely hide back his laughter. Then, Jeff closed his mouth causing most of the whipped cream to flow down his face from the slit cheeks.</p>
<p>And the cameraman couldn’t hide it anymore. A bone-like chattering noise filled the room in a manner similar to laughter, revealing the cameraman to be Skully, but he didn’t have any time to bask in the hilarious sight as Jeff immediately swung towards the chattering laughter.</p>
<p>That caused the camera to shake as blurr as Skully fled from the now yelling teen.</p>
<p>———</p>
<p>Excited laughter like chattering filled the room as Skully quickly clicked on the next video.</p>
<p>———</p>
<p>As the sound of rain filled the area, the camera very shakily flipped towards a doorway. Around it lay a few tables and in front of it laid the back of a couch.</p>
<p>The cameraman, presumingly Skully, didn’t care. All he did was zoom closer onto the door. And then a loud banging noise filled the area causing someone with a raspy voice to let out a swear.</p>
<p>The camera finally steadied as the forms of Hoodie and Masky walked into view. They were soaked and their boots and pants were flecked with blood and mud.</p>
<p>Moving carefully the Twins fully walked into the room before pausing, Hoodie carefully pulled off the scoped rifle on his back before setting it down beside the door.</p>
<p>Then, they suddenly dropped to the carpeted floor.</p>
<p>Movement could be heard from behind the camera as the said camera zoomed in onto Masky‘s mask.</p>
<p>“...Are they hurt?” The same raspy voice quietly asked. The sound of ruffled blankets echoed through the quiet room as the still soaked Twins splayed out their limbs.</p>
<p>“They’re fine.” An almost echoing voice responded in an even tone.</p>
<p>The camera started to shake as Skully stood up before walking to the Proxies’ sides. Skully’s shoes seemed to scrape against the carpet as he reached their sides and loomed over them.</p>
<p>The camera seemed to zoom into Masky’s face and a beat of silence passed.</p>
<p>Masky then flipped off the camera and laughter quickly filled the room.</p>
<p>———</p>
<p>Skully quickly clicked on the next one.</p>
<p>———</p>
<p>The camera was zooming onto random objects and furniture as Skully walked down the hallways. Every once in a while he would switch around to check behind him.</p>
<p>Eventually, he walked down a more lived-in looking hallway, a few clothes baskets were outside the doors and a few of the other residents were mulling around as Jane slowly took everyone’s laundry into a larger basket.</p>
<p>A faint, “Isn’t it BEN’s turn?” and a “He’s moping.” could be heard as Skully passed all of them to get to a familiar bedroom door, the Twin’s and apparently his bedroom.</p>
<p>The camera jostled slightly as he reached towards the doorknob.</p>
<p>“SKULLY!”</p>
<p>The camera quickly jumped in alarm as Skully jumped before swinging towards the voice. A small bloody girl in a pink dress was standing beside him with a wide grin.</p>
<p>The camera, and presumingly Skully, was still shaking as they stared down at the bloody girl.</p>
<p>“Here! Welcome home!” Sally beamed as her hand reached up to show and offer Skully a small bracelet.</p>
<p>It was one of those childhood bracelet kit bracelets. There were tiny teddy bear charms, a small camera charm, and letters that spelled out, ‘Skully’ on it. Though, the K was upside down.</p>
<p>Skully chattered something in uncertainty, but Sally just pushed her hands forward. She made it for him.</p>
<p>After a single beat passed, the camera shook again and Skully offered her his wrist. The little girl immediately wrapped it around his wrist before turning and running off.</p>
<p>The camera moved and then zoomed in on the bracelet with the upside-down K.</p>
<p>———</p>
<p>The proxy in training absent mindedly scratched at his bandaged wrist as he glanced at the bracelet hanging off the bed post.</p>
<p>With the reminder of that he quickly spun back towards the computer while his hand dropped towards the mousepad. But he didn’t have time to click on the next one as the door to the bedroom swung open.</p>
<p>Skully let out a nervous noise before he quickly shoved the camera behind his leg and out of view. Though, the wire connecting it to the Laptop completely betrayed the thought of something electronic not being there.</p>
<p>Two people, Masky and Hoodie just stumbled to into the room before dropping themselves onto the bed and splaying on top of it, getting mud and dirt all over the sheets in the process.</p>
<p>They didn’t really seem to care though.</p>
<p>A beat of silence passed though the room as Skully flexed his hands. He really wanted to rewatch the next video. But, his brothers are here now.</p>
<p>Hoodie signed something quickly, too quickly for Skully to catch, and Masky let out a snort of laughter at what ever the hooded proxy said.</p>
<p>...Screw it, they seem distracted, so he’s going to watch it anyway.</p>
<p>With a quick click of the mousepad the next video started to play.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This time, the camera was centered on the back of a chair, in which Masky was seemingly sitting in it, meanwhile Hoodie was hiding in the corner of the room.<br/></p>
<p>The camera trembled slightly as it turned and narrowed onto Hoodie. It immediately came clear that he was animatedly writing something on a pad of paper.</p>
<p>The camera bobbed once and a brown haired orange goggled teenager came into view. “Hoodie, I’m not going to do it.” The goggle wearing teen stuttered out in a hushed tone.</p>
<p>A beat of scribbling passed and Hoodie flipped the pad around to the teen. Another, though filled with silence, beat passed and the teen seemed to twitch.</p>
<p>“...100 bucks?”</p>
<p>Hoodie immediately bobbed his head.</p>
<p>“...Give me the money and I’ll do it.” The teen muttered and Hoodie quickly shoved his gloved hands into his pockets.</p>
<p>Hoodie moved quickly and was in the middle of handing the teen the wad of cash when Jeff, who for some reason was nursing a broken arm, appeared.</p>
<p>“...Seriously?” Jeff’s voice was quiet and Hoodie only stared at him before slowly nodding.</p>
<p>The healing teenager’s expression just flattened further before turning and leaving. “Why do you keep doing this?”</p>
<p>The goggle wearing teen just looked on in confusion. “What are you talking about?” The stutters were followed by a quiet clicking of his tongue.</p>
<p>Hoodie just shook his head before shoving the rest of the money into the teen’s hands and pointing towards Masky.</p>
<p>The camera immediately zoomed out to fully show the entire room.</p>
<p>As the camera started to shake again, the goggle wearing teen shoved the money into his pockets before he turned towards Masky. He rolled his shoulders, cracked his neck, and bolted across the room towards the hallway.</p>
<p>He only made it a few steps before a orange blurr flew across the screen and on top of the teen.</p>
<p>Masky was no longer on the chair, but pinning the teen onto the carpeted floor. His body language was tensed before it suddenly relaxed and he pulled himself off the now swearing teen.</p>
<p>The camera zoomed in to Masky as he face palmed before it slowly turned and zoomed towards Hoodie.</p>
<p>Hoodie was currently buckled over as his entire body shook with silent laughter. The teen just continued to let out a long string of swears.</p>
<p>———</p>
<p>Skully quickly clapped his hands together with a muffled thump. He must’ve skipped a video. He knew he recorded Jeff getting hurt.</p>
<p>He quickly moved the mouse back to the video list and started to scroll through it as Masky and Hoodie started to quietly converse in the background.</p>
<p>“He’s reviewing the videos he took isn’t he?” Masky’s voice whispered, quiet rubbing of fabric against fabric was heard as Hoodie nodded.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Skully perked up and clicked the mouse, causing a video to play.</p>
<p>———</p>
<p>The camera flipped up to the roof to reveal a faint black and white blob hanging off the edge.</p>
<p>“How is he even asleep?! He doesn’t even have eyelids!” BEN confusedly asked as the camera shook before it spun it around to show EJ scaling a wall. The demon was almost at the roof.</p>
<p>“I’m more confused on how the hell he even got up there.” Masky muttered from somewhere behind Skully.</p>
<p>Suddenly a shout filled the air and Skully swung the camera away from EJ and to a bunch of bushes, he just barely caught a glimpse of something black and white landing in the bushes.</p>
<p>With a “Jesus Christ.” Masky flew across the camera towards the now moaning Jeff.</p>
<p>Jane suddenly stepped in front of Skully causing him to take a step back to fully show her. “Please give me a copy of that video later.”</p>
<p>The camera bobbed up and down as Skully nodded.</p>
<p>———</p>
<p>The sound of quiet snickering could be heard as Masky tried to hold his laughter back, and meanwhile, Hoodie was heard moving around before the sound of pills in a bottle was filling the room.</p>
<p>Skully just clicked the next one, he knew this one was a more smaller one.</p>
<p>———</p>
<p>The camera wasn’t bobbing as much as the other videos, it was almost stock still except for the almost innoticable up and down bobbing, almost like it was attached to his chest.</p>
<p>The sound of leaves rustling filled the camera’s speakers before the camera man, presumingly Skully turned towards the noise. He crouched down low to the ground before his hand reached into view, and he offered the overgrowth the.. <i>thing</i> in his hand. It was reddish, somehow bordering on the color of half dried blood. The shape... the shape looked like it was a horribly drawn heart, but Skully didn’t really seem to care or notice.</p>
<p>He just dropped the weird, glistening and dripping thing onto the grass and shoving it forward before scurring back somewhat.</p>
<p>The leaves rustled again, but this time something came out.</p>
<p>The first thing that poke out of the brush was ten long fingers, each finger looked boney, skinny and warped, along with not looking remotely human. Then, the face peaked out. It’s skin was horribly pale, and it’s eyes were wide and alien like, a single glowing green color filled the creatures eyes along with green dripping fangs. Fangs that didn’t fit into its mouth. It looked horried and terrifying.</p>
<p>The body that followed twitched and gleamed in the low moonlight. It continued to twitch as the rest of the body came out of the underbrush, revealing it to have no back legs it simply lurched forward to the lump of flesh between the two.</p>
<p>And the moment it’s warped fingers wrapped around the flesh, a extremely loud gunshot echoed from the speakers.</p>
<p>The camera bobbed as Skully jerked back, at the same time the creature’s head jerked back and started to bleed. It didn’t die, it didn’t even look like it was hurt. But it did scream. A horrifying scream.</p>
<p>Another gunshot and Masky appeared before pulling Skully away, all the while he was clacking his teeth in a confused manner.</p>
<p>As Skully and the camera was being pulled away, the camera’s view rolled past Hoodie who was shooting a long expensive looking rifle at the monster. A beat passed and the camera rolled past Toby who was fighting against a different, but similar looking monster with his axes.</p>
<p>“Get inside Skully! We told you to not feed the Rakes!” The camera shook as Skully was jerked up the stairs of the porch before the video ended.</p>
<p>———</p>
<p>Skully blinked as the video finished. <i>Why</i> couldn’t he feed the creatures? They’re probably starving out in the cold forest. They <i>looked</i> like they were starving.</p>
<p>The youngest Proxy in training turned to the two other Proxies in the room with a tilt of his head. Behind his mask, he opened his mouth to chatter a question before he paused. The twins looked, <i>exhausted</i>. Tired and covered in blood.</p>
<p>...He can ask them later.</p>
<p>With a quiet click of his jaw closing Skully turned back to his computer and he clicked on the next video.</p>
<p>———</p>
<p>The camera smoothly bobbed up and down as Skully ran through the forest, his left arm was stretched to the side and for a moment, something green popped into view before vanishing again.</p>
<p>“See, a while ago I watched a video of people dueling with fireworks!” BEN’a voice easily boomed over the quiet footsteps that both of them made.</p>
<p>Skully’s now signature chattering broke the small amount of quiet and BEN’s voice broke into a laugh right after. “Don’t worry! It’s safe!”</p>
<p>Green flashed in the corner of the camera for a moment before Skully, and the camera, was forced to a stop.</p>
<p>Skully chattered something again as he turned to BEN, he was crouched down rifling though a small pouch.</p>
<p>Compared to Skully, BEN was tiny. For the camera to even be able to see BEN was a small miracle in itself.</p>
<p>“I would’ve done this with Jeff, or even Jane. But neither of them like fire that much.” The ghost explained before his expression dropped into a small frown. “...They’re the reason we cant have any lighters in the mansion, I think.”</p>
<p>The camera just continued to bob with Skully’s breaths as BEN shrugged. “Oh well.” The small ghost suddenly stood up and shoved a bundle of, something into Skully’s hands.</p>
<p>Skully quickly pulled it into the view of the camera as he turned it around in his hands. It was.. colorful, you could say that. Dozens of shades of blue, reds, and yellows speckled the casing of it.</p>
<p>The cameraman flipped it over again, before pausing. Displayed across the entire side of the small tube, was the name Roman Candle.</p>
<p>Skully immediately chattered something to BEN, who was currently fiddling with a box of matches.</p>
<p>“Relax! As long as we’re far apart, nothing could be wrong! Now, here!” BEN chirped as he shoved a small box of matches into the confused and worried man’s hands.</p>
<p>Skully scrambled to keep the matches and candle from dropping to the ground, and as he managed to get ahold of the items BEN quickly ran towards one of the further trees, he was holding a box of matches and one of the colorful tubes as well.</p>
<p>“Okay! Just light one of the matches, and hold it against the Rocket!” Skully immediately chattered something back, but BEN just groaned. “Just do it! It’ll be fun!”</p>
<p>With a soft chatter to himself, Skully started to fiddle with the matches. And soon enough, he had a small flame in his hands. Across the small area, BEN had the same thing. And at the same time, they held the lit matches up to the end of the rockets.</p>
<p>Both of their rockets were faced towards eachother, and so when they were fully lit, well, the camera was completely drowned out with white as the sounds of rockets going off drowning everything but the twos laughter as they promptly dueled.</p>
<p>———</p>
<p>The camera flicked on, and immediately had a screen full of Jeff.</p>
<p>“Finally. How the hell does Skully know how to use this?” Jeff’s eyebrows were furrowed as his hands fiddled with the recording camera.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Skully paused the video, He, he doesn’t remember Jeff getting ahold of his camera. Nor did he remember clicking play to watch this video. What is happening, and why did he have his camera?</p>
<p>...Maybe he needed it for something?</p>
<p>Well... there’s only one way to find out.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>“Are you going to get rid of it?” Jane’s voice asked from somewhere nearby.</p>
<p>The camera dipped slightly as someone, presumingly Jane snatched the camera.</p>
<p>“Rude,” Jeff huffed before his scarred hands covered the camera. “And no, It’s been a bit and the Twins have apparently no problems with it. So no.”</p>
<p>Jane snorted. “How responsible of you.”</p>
<p>“Fuck off.”</p>
<p>The camera shook slightly before the screen blurred and when it cleared up it centered on Jane. “If you aren’t going to get rid of it, what are you going to do with it?”</p>
<p>Jeff’s voice immediately came out sharp. “Blackmail.”</p>
<p>The woman quietly crossed her arms. “...Blackmail.”</p>
<p>The camera bobbed as Jeff presumingly nodded. “Yep. I’ve got some on everyone, everyone except for Slender, The Twins, and now Skully. But with this camera, I’m sure I’m going to find something on them in it.”</p>
<p>“...You’re an idiot.”</p>
<p>The camera tilted back, “People tell me that often! Now, want to help me?”</p>
<p>Jane just dropped her arms and stepped forward. “No, and get out. I didn’t invite you in my room and my curiousity is now sated, out.”</p>
<p>“But Jane-!” “Out!” Once she snapped that out, she stepped forward and immediately started to push him towards her door, as she did Jeff flashed the camera around and got a quick view of Jane’s very fluffy and pink room.</p>
<p>But soon enough he was outside her room. “C’mon Jane! It’ll be fun!”</p>
<p>Jane just slammed the door in his face.</p>
<p>“...Rude.”</p>
<p>The camera’s screen blurred slightly and when it finally cleared, it was facing the reddish carpet and Jeff’s sneakers.</p>
<p>The teen didn’t say anything as the carpet started to blurr and his feet started to move.</p>
<p>It took a bit of walking but soon enough the teenager stopped and the camera was able to focus on the bottom of a brown door.</p>
<p>But not for long as the camera was abruptly pulled up to where Jeff’s head would be.</p>
<p>The camera quickly focused on the now larger blob and the dinged door of the Proxies’ room was revealed.</p>
<p>“Show time.” Jeff whispered as he reached forward and opened the door.</p>
<p>The door didn’t creak, or groan, it just easily opened as Jeff slid through it. With a quiet click, the door closed behind him as he, and the camera got a good look at the darkened room.</p>
<p>The room was spotless. Curtains tightly stitched together over the barred windows, Empty pill bottles in a giant basket. Hell, even the laundry basket was empty.</p>
<p>“...Jesus christ.” The teenaged killer whispered, “It’s like no one lives here.” His tone was annoyed as the camera panned around the room.</p>
<p>The camera, and Jeff, slowly walked deeper into the room before he froze. “Oh my god.” He whispered as he fumbled with the camera. A brief pale thumb appeared on the screen before it vanished and the camera narrowed onto a single bed. The bed directly in front of the door.</p>
<p>Like previously, it took a bit for the camera to focus on the multicolored blob. But when it did, Jeff quietly snickered.</p>
<p>“They’re like <i>cats</i>.”</p>
<p>All three of the brothers were on the same bed, all of them were fast asleep, and all of them were <i>snuggling</i> with eachother.</p>
<p>Like what Jeff said, it looked like a bunch of cats were cuddling. Adorable, and deadly.</p>
<p>Jeff started to snicker again, and the camera dipped slightly as Jeff pulled one of his hands back to cover his mouth.</p>
<p>“I need-ohmygod-i need to get this to BEN. He’s gonna want to see this.” The camera quickly flipped back to Jeff’s glee filled face before he moved to turn it off. “Fucking finally, I can definitely use this to get Skully to delete that video he took.”</p>
<p>———</p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p>...Skully isn’t deleting the first video. Jeff’s eating habits were too funny to delete.</p>
<p>And speaking of deletions, he isn’t going to delete this one either. But keeping it with the others can be a bit dangerous if Masky and Hoodie find the video...</p>
<p>The proxy in training shrugged. Eh, he’ll figure it out later.</p>
<p>Letting out a quiet hum, Skully reached towards the mouse, and he clicked on the next video.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check out my tumblr! I usually post my stories there first, but I also shitpost and reblog things that I think are funny! :D<br/>https://golden-buddle.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>